


"Forever Like That"

by Aceofstars16



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired by meldy-arts pictures of Sabine and Ezra dancing, this is just a cute little Sabezra drabble. Hope y'all like it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/154045278443/forever-like-that)   
>  ["Forever Like That" by Ben Rector](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZAtb8FT9QQ)

It was a simple mission, if you could even call it that. Ezra and Sabine simply had to meet up with a contact and exchange some information. Normally this type of info would be sent over the holonet, but it was very sensitive. If it got in the wrong hands it could be detrimental.

“Shouldn’t he be here by now?” Ezra asked, taking a careful look around the small restaurant. It was a quaint little place, inconspicuous as could be. In fact, beside Ezra and Sabine, there was only one other customer.

“Technically, we gave them a time frame, so he could be here in five minutes or thirty, we just have to wait.”

“And how are we supposed to look inconspicuous if he takes that long?” Ezra asked, gesturing to their already empty plates.

A small smile grew on Sabine’s face and she stood up and help out her hand. “How about dancing?”

Ezra stared at her hand, then at the small dance floor in the middle of the building. A quiet song was playing from an old music player, lulling the few people inside into a false sense of security. “I don’t really know if that is inconspicuous…”

“It’s not any more suspicious than us ordering more food, now come on,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

Heat rushed to his face as Sabine pulled him to the dance floor. “Sabine, I really don’t-”

“Oh come on, Ezra. It’s just dancing.”

“But I…I don’t know how to,” Ezra stumbled over his words, embarrassed to admit that he had never danced before. Not that he needed to know how to dance. On the streets, it was useless, and in didn’t have much place in a rebellion either. In fact, he was surprised that Sabine even knew how to dance.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you,” Sabine said. “Just follow my lead.”

The next few minutes, Sabine walked Ezra through a simple dance, talking him through each motion. He stepped on her toes a few times, but after a little while, he started getting the hang of it.

“You’ve got it now,” Sabine said, as Ezra managed to dance a whole song without stepping on her toes.

Ezra couldn’t help but smile at her compliment. Even though it was all still a little embarrassing, he couldn’t help but admit that it was kind of fun.

“Now you just have to learn to keep your eyes up and not focused on your feet,” she said, placing her finger under his chin and pushing his head up.

“Okay, but if I step on your feet again it’s your fault,” Ezra said, laughing lightly.

Then he caught sight of their contact and the laugh died on his lips. “Looks like our contact it here.”

The amused expression of Sabine’s face dimmed and was replaced by seriousness. It was time to get back to work.

\----------

A few weeks later, Sabine and Ezra were heading to a mission. The blue lights of hyperspace surrounded them and silence filled the cockpit.

Sabine frowned at the controls. “It will take a few hours to get there.”

Ezra could feel the tension welling up inside of her. The system was near Mandalore. He understood her hesitance to go back there after her desertion, but he also didn’t like seeing her so tense. Glancing back at the small hold of the Phantom II, a smile grew on his face.

“You have any more dances you could show me?”

His words snapped her out of her thoughts and Sabinie raised an eyebrow at him. “Dance, here?”

He shrugged. “Why not?”

She looked at him for a few moments, but then a smile slowly formed on her face. “Alright, I might be able to teach you a new dance before we get there.”

And that was the start of their dance lessons. They were never planned. Sometimes they danced to distract themselves, sometimes they danced to pass the time, and sometimes they danced to cheer each other up after a hard loss. And each time they danced, they grew more and more proficient in it. At first Sabine did all the teaching, but even she ran out of dances to teach. So, they would look up dances on the holonet and teach themselves. It became their thing, a way to smile, or a way to comfort each other. It was a constant in the ever-changing war.

Then one day, they found themselves back in that small little diner, only this time there was no mission. There was no war, though there was still plenty to be done to help the galaxy get back on its feet. Only when they walked in did they recognize the place. They glanced at each other and smiled, then ordered their food.

As they waited, a song came on - the first one Ezra had ever danced to, and one they had danced to long after that. He couldn’t stop a smile from growing on his face and this time it was him who pulled Sabine onto the dance floor, but she didn’t resist. Unlike most people, Ezra and Sabine switched the lead, letting the other chose what move they would do next. Each step slid into the next, and as they danced, they sang to words to their song.

“I wanna love you, forever I do,” Ezra sang, then spun Sabine into his arms.

“I wanna spend all of my days with you,” she sang back, as she twirled out from his embrace, only to be pulled back in.

“I’ll carry your burdens and be the wind at your back.” They fell into a slow rhythm and both leaned into each other, their noses touching as they sang the last line together.

“I wanna spend my forever - forever like that.”


End file.
